


What Once Was; Now In Reverse

by Mourning_gories



Category: Avengers (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Implied or off-stage human experimentation, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mourning_gories/pseuds/Mourning_gories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day challenge based in an AU where the Young Avengers are the Avengers and the original Avengers are their sidekicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Information You Should Probably Know

**AVENGERS**  
  
 _Captain America_  
Eli Bradley was a normal soldier in 1942 when he was drafted into the Secret Super Soldier Program. Defeating Nazis and the Red Skull his plane went down in 1945. Years later Iron Man found him and woke him up; making him the leader of the Avengers. Eli still holds his old ideals including an instinct to protect women especially which pisses off Kate.  
  
 _Change_  
A good man Teddy Altman is an openly gay teacher who recently took in a pair of children who lost their home. Unbeknownst to most he is also the shape-shifting superhero known as Change, the friendliest of Earth’s Mightiest.  
  
 _Hawkeye_  
When a man attacked well known philanthropist Kate Bishop in the dark, mirroring her attack as a young girl, she froze. After Captain America tried to save her but ended up needing her help she decided to stand up and join the Avengers.  
  
 _Iron Man_  
Kang the Conqueror was just about the worst villain the Avengers face. Unknown to all but the Avengers, Nathaniel Richards was both Kang and Iron Man, the younger version of himself with tech he stole and program made to hunt down potential heroes.  
  
 _Scarlet Witch_  
In a relationship with Teddy, Billy Kaplan is a fairly normal male nurse with magic and a delinquent brother. That is until he was asked to fight for the world and stop the future version of one of his dearest friends.  
  
 _Stature_  
After her father died Cassie Lang followed in his footsteps and became a thief. She stole the Pym particles Nate brought from the future creating the size changing Stature. She fell in love with Nate and he convinced her to become a hero.  
  
 _Vision_  
After Nate disappears to fix the time stream his original suit of armour comes alive. Jonas Richards has Iron Man’s brain patterns and a good friendship with Young Avenger Goliath, who helps him with repairs.  
  
 _Quicksilver_  
In a special mutant “jail” where he was incarcerated for many years for a crime he didn’t commit, Tommy Shepherd is a broken man. Over the decade he was there he was subjected to many experiments including the special breeding program where the children, including his own pair of twins, were distributed through the foster care system. The Avengers broke him out when they found out about the mutant experiments and for that he’ll follow them until the end of time. He still searches for his missing children.  
  
 **YOUNG AVENGERS**  
  
 _Changeling_  
After an experiment gone wrong Jennifer Walters became both the ward of her teacher Mr Altman and the strong green Changeling. She is driven by both her need to live up to her dead parents expectation and the need to protect her younger cousin.  
  
 _Goliath_  
When teen genius Hank pym saw Stature in action he decided to try to replicate what made the hero change size, inadvertently creating what he was trying to copy and improving on the very basic Particles that Nate had brought back from the future. He also likes experimenting with programming and robots but is known to be careless and prone to lashing out in anger.  
  
 _Hawkeye_  
A circus boy forced into a foster home Clint saw the Young Avengers in a fight and shot the arrow that saved their lives. He later used this fact to bully them into letting him join. He works closely with his mentor Hawkeye and has a crush on Kate while she sees him as a little brother.  
  
 _Iron Lad_  
Tony Stark’s in it for the fun, he saw Iron Man flying and said “I want to do that too”. Overshadowed by both his father, who makes weapons and his grandfather who headed the super-soldier project Tony Stark would be a very lonely boy if he didn’t have his friends Pepper and Rhodey.  
  
 _Morph_  
When Bruce blew up his house during a gamma-experiment in his garage Change helped him and his cousin get out of the house and saved their lives. However while Teddy was unaffected by the radiation, Bruce gained the ability to change to the gargantuan Morph and they both gained a safer happier home under the teacher’s eye.  
  
 _Patriot_  
One of two orphans who got held hostage at the scene of Captain America’s first battle in the twenty-first century, Steve Rogers was given a blood transfusion at the scene. The other, James “Bucky” Barnes died of the shot to his heart. Feeling for the inconsolable boy, Eli adopted Steve and is always spoiling the young artist/sidekick.  
  
 _The Red Wiccan_  
Being an adopted child and a twin it was natural for Wanda Maximoff to get picked on. Her only solace was her brother whom she loved more than anything and the comic books, especially ones about the Scarlet Witch, she delved herself into. She nearly killed a boy who attacked her when she first came into her powers.  
  
 _Speed_  
Pietro Maximoff came into his powers the same day his sister did, narrowly preventing her from hurting herself or others. Angry at the world for being both a foster child and a mutant he wants nothing to do with heroing. But stays by his sister’s side not matter what she does as she is the only thing he is known to care about.  
  
 _The Wasp_  
A flighty heiress, upon seeing her boyfriend change size, Janet Van Dyne begged him to let her try. Opposed to Stature and Goliath, she prefers a smaller size and will often use found objects such as sewing pins as weapons. She is known to be very jealous.


	2. 01: Dancing with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look this prompt up. I got a lot of definitions but the one I’m going with is “Taking a great risk/sacrificing your soul to get one’s desires” Also I looked up reporters in the courtroom and came up with this: http://www.utcourts.gov/resources/rules/ucja/ch04/4-401.htm so I am following it to the best of my ability.

Billy watched as his brother fought. He had given up so much just to be here today. It would have been nothing if this were a mere physical fight but here… here he faced his greatest fear.

The director and head doctor of his jail sat not ten feet from him. And if he didn’t convince the twelve people watching that they were in the wrong, his brother could go back to jail.

“Are you aware that you were removed from this facility illegally?”

Tommy gave a small glance to the jury and gulped, but he spoke evenly. “I am. I am also aware that what happened to me in that hell was barbaric and illegal. And as I am sure you are aware, sir, I as an Avenger have done everything in my power to help people.”

The Avengers sat in the the back row, just in front of the reporters who were recording everything they could. An Avenger, even the least known and defensive, involved with a trial, especially as a key witness, was always big news. Billy grabbed Teddy’s hand, squeezing it.

“And what were these alleged “barbaric and illegal” acts Mr Shepherd?”

“As you can see from the pictures in front of you, I was experimented on. Quite extensively. I was in the Breeding Program. I also have an identification number tattooed onto my arm.”

Some people gasped at these descriptions.

“And may I ask what this alleged tattoo is?” The lawyer looked like a smarmy bastard in Billy’s opinion.

“It is a series of numbers.” Tommy rolled up his sleeve to reveal the tattoo running down his arm, his finger tracing the letters. “TS dash M dash 687 dash 568 dash M dash HK. It stands for Thomas Shepherd. Male. serial number 687-568. Mutant. Hyper-Kinetic.”

This went on for quite a while. Finally Tommy was asked. “Do you have anything else you feel needs to be said?”

“Just one thing. I may be out but there are still good people in there. Probably getting the same treatment I did. I’m lucky my brother got me out.” He shivered as he walked back to where the Avengers were, giving his former tormentors a wide birth.

The picture that went into the newspapers the next day was of the Scarlet Witch hugging Quicksilver as they got out of the courthouse, the coldest Avenger on his knees and sobbing as his brother held him, the other Avengers standing guard.


	3. I Miss Who You Were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and Jonas meet Nate in entirely undesirable circumstances

Cassie held Jonas’s hand as they sped towards the battle. Kang the Conqueror was rampaging through downtown New York and the others didn’t think it was a good idea for them to be there. It would only aggravate him further.

  
They had agreed and they stayed with the Young Avengers, who watched the battle on the TV. The size-changer and the ai were in the kitchen when they heard Clint cry out. They rushed to the living room to find Jennifer trying to calm the rapidly morphing Bruce, the other kids still glued to the TV. Both Teddy and Kate were out cold.

When the newly-wed pair got to the scene it was a mess. As they arrived the last Avenger, Quicksilver, fell like a tonne of bricks.

Vision blasted Kang while Statue rapidly grew. “Nate stop! Please. This isn’t you.” She picked him up, it looked like he was about to finally listen to reason. Then he saw her wedding ring.

“No Stature. This exactly who I am,” he snarled shooting at her heart. She dropped him in both an attempt to dodge and shock.

When he finally left Cassie cried. “He used to be so good Jonas. I swear. I miss the old him sometimes.”  
Jonas just hugged his wife.


	4. 03 Night of Fire

Jennifer lay in her hospital bed, her good hand holding Bruce's, his skin and hers still covered in ash. Her eyes opened as she awoke. "Bruce?"  
"I'm here Jenn," Bruce spoke softly. "The superhero Change got us out. You saved my life. You should have seen the house, it was like as candle in the darkness. And Jenn... Oh Jenn, I'm so sorry."  
"Sorry for what Bruce?" Jenn's voice was raspy from the smoke. "If you're apologising for me saving your face from the explosion. Don't. I'd have gladly lost my whole arm."  
"No Jenn," her baby cousin was crying now. "The radiation from the experiment-"  
"That was Uncle Brian's stuff," She said sharply, cutting him off, "and I shouldn't have been playing with it." Bruce stared at her with his big brown eyes... but... he had been the one doing the experiment. "Do you understand me Bruce?" Jenn was determined that if anyone was to get in trouble for this it would be her.  
Bruce nodded dumbly, his look of confusion was not one oft seen on his face. "The radiation affected you Jenn. It affected me too, not as bad though."  
"Good." She shifted to try to give the boy a hug but winced and fell back. She looked over at her shoulder briefly there was an odd green colour. "That's a strange colour for hospital shifts. I thought they were all bland colours."  
"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Jenn," his eyes filled with tears. "The radiation affected your skin. And I did it." His eyes flashed green briefly.  
"Bruce. I don't blame you." She let go of his hand to wrap it around his shoulders. He clung to her side and sobbed for a life he now thought lost.  
There was a knock on the door. Instead of the police officers that Jenn was expecting; her cousin's hero walked in. Change was a hulking beast of a man. strong and green.  
"Hello," The man said softly, he sounded almost like her teacher. "I know this is hard for you two but there's something we need to know. Do you guys have any relatives you can stay with?"  
Bruce shook his head, his face in the green girl's shoulder. "No, sir." Jenn answered. "Our mothers were sisters but Uncle Brian was an only child. My father has a sister but she's in jail."  
Change nodded. "I guess you two will stay with me for now. Might be easier to get used to your new colouring."


	5. Thoroughly Ravished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm imagining Jan's EMH outfit for this

Jan fell back onto her bed. They had had a long day of training and now she and Hank were ready for a little fun. Her dark hair spread over her pillow as he leaned over to kiss her.  
Her perfectly manicured nails scratched at his shirt as the larger hands glided up the outside of her thighs, drifting over the tops of her boots as he pushed up her skirt.  
"Jan," he breathed, his other hand pushing down the top of her suit to cup one of her breasts. She finally wrested him free of his shirt and started pulling at his belt, pausing briefly to rub her hand against his clothed cock.  
"Oh Hank," the young woman gasped as his fingers ran over her slit, soaking the panties trapped between them. She released his cock then pulled him for a kiss. He pulled down her panties and got ready to enter her-  
When her nail clipped her clit just a little two hard. Scowling at her ruined fantasy she quickly got herself off.  
She growled a little as she pulled her blankets over her head. "Stupid bugs," She grumbled as she fell asleep.


End file.
